Lorelei
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Misterioso, apareció de repente; tomó lo que quiso y dejó las imborrables marcas de su presencia. Pero Sesshoumaru no es para siempre. Antes de partir, ella se pregunta en qué proporción se necesitaron y, en el fondo, desea que esta noche no termine. Oneshot para el concurso de Miroku "Cincuenta prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate!".


**Importante: Los personajes del anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para participar en** **el concurso** **de Miroku "Cincuenta prompts más sensuales" del foro "¡Siéntate**!".

 **Advertencia: Lime.**

 **Prompt:** Última vez. Sexo de despedida **.**

* * *

" **Lorelei"**

 _Aunque no me lo digas  
Sé que esta es nuestra última noche  
Cada minuto y cada segundo,  
No quiero perderme nada de eso  
No quiero caer dormida…  
_ _ **—**_ **Ladies' Code**

* * *

Kagura jamás fue muy buena en la escuela, quizá por ello se aferró a la imagen de rebelde que los demás le dieron y comenzó a trabajar en esa vieja posada familiar después de graduarse del instituto; se quedó en el pueblo donde nació. Pero incluso ella conocía una simple sucesión de números. Conocimientos básicos que le atosigaron conforme pasaron los días.

El primero y el segundo pasaron sin advertencia; llegaron con la nueva presencia que al principio dio la errada impresión de ser un simple huésped más, uno callado y misterioso, con propósitos no muy claros.

Su encuentro le supo al cigarro que ella se estaba fumando a escondidas cuando le vio llegar en dirección a la recepción, caminando con la seguridad de quien se cree superior a todos —cómo odiaba a ese tipo de personas—; lo asoció al aroma de la comida que Kagura llevó a su habitación, una acción que no recibió ni un simple «gracias» por su parte.

El tercero se impregnó de encuentros casuales y miradas cargadas de diferentes intensiones —molestia por su trato frío, incomodidad a causa de su escrutinio silencioso y prepotente, ¿diversión por su actitud tosca con la gente y hasta su jefe?—. Terminó recurriendo a todas ellas el cuarto día, después de uno de sus choques con Naraku que partían con comentarios filosos y podían convertirse fácilmente en enfrentamientos físicos.

—Eres una incompetente. Haz bien tu trabajo por una jodida vez —era la frase que siempre tendía a aparecer en sus conversaciones. Porque él, como el administrador del lugar, tenía el privilegio de señalar sus errores e incluso sentirse el dueño de su vida.

Luego ella le contestaría con un «métete en tus propios asuntos», o alguna de sus variantes que escupía con un disgusto que le quemaba en los labios.

Algunas veces, cuando no era un completo hijo de puta que vivía para dificultarle su trabajo, Naraku se daba cuenta del picor en su piel causado por la ira y pasaba sus dedos sobre ella como una invitación. Ambos se encargaban de emplear esa reciente energía en actividades más placenteras, todavía con la suficientes ganas de hacerse daño como para arañarse, dar mordidas y jalones de pelo. Un deseo que partía de querer que el otro cerrara la boca.

Pero, en aquellas ocasiones en las que no toleraban ni su simple existencia, no resultaba imposible el imaginar la posibilidad de terminar en un asesinato sin la intervención de los otros empleados.

Estaban locos.

Kagura le llevó la cena a Sesshoumaru luciendo las marcas de los dedos de Naraku como brazaletes. ¿Quién lo diría? Hasta alguien distante como ese hombre se percató de ellas e hizo una observación al respecto.

—Te creía más lista —le dijo, antes de que ella se retirara con la bandeja.

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado sobre el piso de madera, viendo en dirección al jardín con la puerta corrediza entreabierta. Las luces se encontraban apagadas, por lo que la luna era lo único que separaba a la habitación y a ellos mismos de la completa oscuridad.

Ella estuvo a poco de soltar una carcajada, después de superar la sorpresa de saber que su presencia no era completamente ignorada por el hombre que creía erróneamente que Naraku era su pareja.

No, sólo se acostaban cada que la excitación era más fuerte que el desagrado mutuo. Así fue desde secundaria o puede que más atrás, cuando les entró curiosidad por el sexo y sólo se encontraron ellos dos para satisfacerse.

—¡Ja! —soltó, demasiado orgullosa de sí misma—. Espera a ver cómo lo dejé a él —Kagura señaló una de sus propias mejillas para indicarle dónde le hirió. Naraku luciría unos rasguños debajo del ojo por algunas semanas y ella sonreiría mentalmente cada que le viera.

Pero eso terminó por sentirse como una victoria vacía al contemplar sus heridas, sentir el dolor y saberse como una adulta, no una chiquilla tonta que puede darse el privilegio de juguetear y pretender que las palabras desagradables y los maltratos ya no le hieren, porque ya está acostumbrada.

Kagura se dio cuenta de la mirada pesada sobre ella. Adoptó su semblante de hostilidad aunque a ese punto los ojos dorados ya habían obtenido un vistazo a lo que ocultaba detrás de su eterno gesto de hastío.

Con tan poca luz en la habitación era fácil confundirse si no se prestaba mucha atención. Aún sabiendo eso, la mujer tomó lo que quiso de su trato y lo adaptó a lo que ella necesitó. Luego, sin perder el tiempo, abrió su kimono que servía como uniforme y, con la espalda, hombros y pechos expuestos, se acercó hacia el hombre atractivo. Unos centímetros más y podría haberse sentado sobre sus piernas.

Los ojos rojizos de Kagura destellaron, lo que le dio el aspecto de un gato con acciones egoístas y que por pura fortuna no fue echado. Fue vista con curiosidad para después sentir el tacto de unos dedos recorriendo la línea de su espalda.

La sensualidad de lo desconocido que Sesshoumaru llevaba consigo le llamó a actuar de una forma que calificaría como estúpida la mañana siguiente, pero por la que no se arrepentía. El corazón que golpeaba sus costillas aún con fuerza y su cuerpo acalorado, las sensaciones de secreto e impulsos naturales le dijeron que se trató de una ocasión única en la vida, digna de recordar en las noches solitarias y acaloradas.

Después no habría nada más.

Entonces, el sexto día de su estadía, ocurrió un reencuentro en el jardín, mientras se peleaba con el viento que no le permitía barrer la hojas de los árboles.

Sesshoumaru llegó de algún sitio del pueblo después de hablar con quienquiera que le llevó a viajar hasta ese lugar. Kagura bajó la vista y rápidamente se obligó a verlo a los ojos porque no se sentía por debajo de su rango y _por supuesto que no se estuvo ocultando de él_. Aun así, se calificó como una idiota al saltar por la sorpresiva cercanía entre ambos.

Él extendió el brazo y le quitó una basurilla del hombro con la inexpresividad que le caracterizaba. Al menos esa era la impresión que le dejó al principio, pues cuando el rojo y el dorado se toparon encontró todo menos un desconocimiento fingido. De ninguna forma le estaba ignorando.

Sesshoumaru se fue del jardín con sus pisadas siempre firmes, pasando sobre las hojas secas y rompiéndolas en pedazos. Kagura quiso gritarle por hacer más difícil su trabajo o por cualquier razón que se le ocurriera, pues lo que deseaba era el deshacerse de esa presión que apareció desde la garganta hacia su estómago.

El maldito robó sus palabras, le dejó confundida e incluso caliente con demasiada facilidad, sin decir nada. El mensaje fue enviado sin necesidad de emitir un solo sonido.

Kagura no se dejaba hacer por nadie, así que, sólo para dejar en claro que no era ninguna especie de servicio al cliente, le hizo esperar un día entero, hasta que sus propias imaginaciones sobre qué tan necesitado se encontraría y lo que él mismo se haría para calmar un poco las ansias le jugaron en su contra.

Se coló a su habitación a medianoche y, a penas hubo el primer contacto, perdió la cabeza. El sexo de esa ocasión fue casi tan salvaje como con Naraku, sólo que el deseo remplazó a la rudeza.

Después de eso se acostaron una vez más, aunque no se sintió como un verdadero triunfo. Probaron el hacerlo en la mañana, pero el movimiento en el exterior, sumado con las responsabilidades en sus cabezas, no les permitieron disfrutarse como se debía. Como hombre, él obtuvo algo; en cambio, Kagura pasó todo el día con humor del infierno por no llegar al orgasmo, un estado que le enfurecía aun más.

Al menos obtuvo una pequeña dicha cuando se topó con Sesshoumaru en uno de los pasillos, mientras él caminaba directo a las aguas termales. También se le vio más sombrío e irritable de lo habitual, lo cual le arrancó una sonrisa.

Kagura acrecentó su satisfacción por burlarse a sus costas al momento en que se encontraron lado a lado y, aprovechando que no había nadie, extendió su brazo y metió su mano en la abertura de su yukata, acariciando primero su pecho firme del hombre y alcanzando después un pezón que se irguió al contacto.

Sesshoumaru arrugó la frente en una expresión de desconcierto que le resultó bastante graciosa, y Kagura caminó e dirección contraria, con la sensación de triunfo diluyéndose poco a poco, desapareciendo gradualmente como el sonido de las pisadas resonando contra el piso.

Porque aún encontrándose dentro del embriagante mareo del jugueteo, los conocimientos básicos no pueden ser ignorados, y esa era la novena noche de la estadía de Sesshoumaru, la última para él.

Kagura no podía borrar esa línea desagradable entre las cejas que le hacía parecer más malhumorada que de costumbre ni los signos de advertencia que luchaba por ignorar a toda costa. Por más que quisiera pretender que no le afectaría de ninguna forma su partida —además del aspecto corporal—, se encontró frente a su puerta, todavía buscando en ella el coraje para entrar.

A diferencia de la primera vez en la que en realidad no pensó mucho en ello, saber que esta sería la última dificultó el dar movimientos simples. Por dios, si ni siquiera tuvieron una conversación decente. ¿Con qué derecho su cuerpo y mente le fallaron de esa forma?

Respiró profundamente, liberó el aire sin mucha prisa. Entonces se obligó a imaginar aquello como una compensación para sí misma. No permitiría que se fuera dejando ese desastroso sexo como despedida. Le debía un orgasmo y ella lo tendría.

Una frágil confianza y Kagura deslizó la puerta, encontrándose al responsable de sus sentimientos conflictivos frente a frente.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —ella le preguntó tras percatarse del abrigo que cubría sus hombros. Refrescó de pronto y él continuaba vistiendo una de las yukatas de los huéspedes.

Sesshoumaru se deslizó para cerrar la puerta.

—No —soltó, con esa voz grave—. Ya no.

Nuevamente señales vagas y Kagura, con su mente que iba por delante suya, se preguntó si ella sería a quien buscaría, a pesar de jamás contarle dónde dormía o que compartía habitación con Kanna, su hermana menor.

Tan ilusa, lo sabía, por dejarle un espacio en sus imaginaciones a la fantasía de Sesshoumaru yendo por única vez a por ella, sin importarle la incómoda sensación de Naraku por todas partes. Él se encargaría de todo con su autosuficiencia.

 _«¿Por qué lo haces?»,_ llegó a su mente cuando su cuerpo fue estrechado por un par de brazos fuertes, su espalda contra su pecho. El calor se le subió a la cabeza a causa de su respiración en su oído. Mierda, y ella que pretendía poner algo se resistencia para sostener su orgullo.

Sesshoumaru separó sus piernas usando sólo su rodilla, levantó su kimono hasta su vientre y deslizó una mano entre sus muslos, entre la piel cada vez más húmeda. Los jadeos que escaparon de su boca resultaron incontrolables —traicioneros—; estando aprisionada de esa forma, resultó imposible el escape. Ella misma tuvo que aferrarse a sus brazos cuando comenzaron los temblores de piernas.

Kagura levantó la cabeza para ver su rostro otrora libre de expresiones claras. Él se veía muy concentrado en su tarea —era del tipo de persona que de ninguna forma se rendía—, aunque su disfrute fue claro por su boca entreabierta, exhalando aire caliente.

Quedó atontada por sus labios y los buscó, bebieron de ellos hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno les separó por unos instantes. De ese modo fue como Kagura aprendió que él también era del tipo que tendía a besar con los ojos abiertos.

Los dedos en su interior dieron con el lugar indicado, frotaron dos áreas sensibles al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Kagura, también su espalda y pecho se enrojecieron de inmediato y los dedos de sus pies se apretaron para darle la bienvenida a las contracciones.

Aunque se hizo con la suficiente fuerza como para no caer, ambos se encontraron en el piso. Sufrió un choque de temperaturas bastante drástico cuando su torso tocó la madera fría.

Las manos de Sesshoumaru continuaron jugueteando, este vez masajeando sus pechos, mientras ella buscaba un equilibrio con sus codos y él se colocaba entre sus piernas.

Hubieron más sonidos al momento que se unieron con un impulso firme, sin piedad. Ella se sintió llena y él cubierto, en medio de los movimientos ascendentes.

Kagura se vio en la necesidad de encajar las uñas en la superficie sólo por tener en qué afianzarse. Cualquier cosa que él hiciera provocaba que el mundo diera vueltas; incluso le mareaba la sensación del cabello de Sesshoumaru rozando su espalda y brazos con cada embestida.

Aunque no se vieran a la cara, ese velo plateado que le cubría resultó un recordatorio de con quién estaba.

Sus brazos cedieron por su propio peso y el ajeno. A Sesshoumaru no pareció importarle el ligero cambio de posiciones, solamente hundió con más fuerza sus dedos en su cadera, después siguió empujado.

Kagura mantuvo los brazos extendidos, sin razón aparente. Tenía el aspecto de querer ser salvada, como si las sensaciones obtenidas fueran más de las que pudiera soportar. Una de sus mejillas reposó sobre el piso y, de esa forma, notó al lado de un mueble una cosa que no encajaba.

Kanna iba de un lado al otro, silenciosa como un ratón, colocando objetos en cada habitación para sorprender a los huéspedes, más como una broma de bajo impacto creada por una niña generalmente obediente. Libros de texto, recipientes, rocas y flores silvestres… Pero esta vez se sintió como un mensaje.

La estatua de una sirena sentada sobre una roca; Lorelei contemplaba el espectáculo estelarizado por dos extraños.

¿Qué habría pensado Sesshoumaru al encontrarse con un personaje del folclore alemán en una posada tradicional? ¿Sabría él sobre el significado de esa sirena que hechizaba a los hombres con su voz, guiándolos a una muerte segura? En esta historia formada por personas misteriosas, locas y orgullosas, ¿a quién le correspondía cada papel?

Kagura tenía tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, tomándole por sorpresa. Que saliera de ella se sintió como un castigo por no prestarle la debida atención; tomó el que le hiciera sentarse como prueba de ello. Se equivocó al pensar que la razón por la que sus dedos se hundieron en su pelo fue porque planeaba jalarlo. En lugar de eso, removió el broche que sostenía su desastroso peinado y el cabello oscuro cayó sobre sus hombros.

—Mejor —soltó tras tomarse el tiempo de admirarla.

Si él no se sentía igual de confundido que ella sería muy injusto.

Kagura empujó su hombro con la firmeza necesaria para darle la orden de recostarse. Los ojos dorados no la perdieron de vista en su camino para colocarse encima, sólo se cerraron cuando ella lo tomó y condujo de nuevo al sitio indicado.

Ese era el mejor lugar, la mejor forma. Así eran sinceros y se libraban de molestias innecesarias, hacían a un lado los problemas y cada rotura ajena al otro.

Ella desempeñó el papel de líder moviéndose a un ritmo constante que fue recibido por una cadera impaciente. Sonrió con malicia por la desesperación tan obvia por parte del hombre, aunque él se vengó por medio de caricias, pellizcos y lamidas; dio todo de sí para hacerla terminar antes.

Sesshoumaru añadió una victoria más a su colección en el momento que Kagura se colocó en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, demostrando debilidad en sus brazos.

El infeliz pagó hasta los intereses.

…

La mañana del décimo día, Kagura se fue a su escondite de siempre a fumar. Se recargó contra la pared, oculta detrás de un pilar. Desde ese sitio se aseguraba de una buena vista de la entrada en caso de que alguno de sus compañeros le fueran con el chisme a Naraku de que se escapó del trabajo, o por si alguien llegaba o se iba.

A este punto debió esperar que Sesshoumaru se negara a ser simplemente observado, como debía ser. Jamás abajo —a excepción de cuando le convenía—, fue hacia ella y tuvo el atrevimiento de quitarle el cigarro de las manos y tirarlo hacia la gravilla.

—Me voy —le dijo. Si esperó algún trato especial antes de irse, como el hombre poderoso que debía ser, no obtuvo más que un empujón.

—Si hubieras mostrado algo de educación, otra cosa sería.

Kagura buscó en su obi otro cigarro y su encendedor. Ya encendido, inhaló el humo como un señalamiento claro: no quería un beso de despedida.

Sesshoumaru no le obligó a nada, sólo dio la vuelta.

—Adiós —él hizo oficial el final.

Su cuerpo se vio más pequeño por la distancia y Kagura levantó levemente la mano en despedida. Respiró más humo para asegurarse de que esa boca problemática suya no le traicionara. Nuevamente fue una persona cerrada y aprisionó las palabras en sus pensamientos, donde nadie podría burlarse.

 _«Vuelve pronto.»_

* * *

 _¡Hola-hola! Sentí que necesitaba sacarme la espinita de no poner más romance entre esos dos en el anterior oneshot que les dediqué, además de que hacía tiempo que quería hacer algo con esta canción. Las oportunidades se mezclaron y aquí está el resultado: una combinación entre lime y songfic, más el drama habitual. Lo bautizo como "sabrosongu" (lo sé, chiste malo —aunque eso no impide que me dé risa—).._

 _En esta parte se supone que tengo que invitarles a votar por mí en el topic correspondiente del foro, pero mejor les animo a conocer las creaciones de las otras participantes si quieren disfrutar de lemon bien hecho y divertido, sin sensación telenovelesca (L)._

 _Esto es todo por mi parte. Espero que les hayan gustado mis intentos de cachondeo y, si fue así, háganmelo saber con un sensual review ;) ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
